Diabetes is one of the nation?s leading public health threats and a key target of public health interventions and health care reform. The purpose of this project is to support and improve the evidence base for such policy- and system-level interventions. Large randomized controlled trials, many initiated in the early 1990s, identified numerous highly efficacious clinical interventions to reduce the risk of diabetic complications. Many innovative policies are regularly developed by health systems, communities, business organizations and through laws with no rigorous empirical examination. The goal of this agreement is to help promote and provide a platform and framework for the rigorous study of the health impact of new and imminently available population-targeted diabetes-related health policy innovations employed by health systems, business and community organizations, and governments.